The present invention relates to a hydraulic control arrangement. More particularly, it relates to a hydraulic control arrangement for a working device provided on an agricultural vehicle and driven by a hydromotor.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One such arrangement is disclosed in the German Patent Application No. P 3,345,192.3. This arrangement has a control slider for controlling a single-acting power lift, and a throttle valve arranged prior to the control slider and operating as a pressure compensating valve and as a pressure reducer. For preventing a return flow of the pressure medium into the spring chamber of the throttle valve, in the position of lifting of the control slider, an additional check valve is arranged in the working conduit. Therefore for opening of the check valve in the position of lifting of the control slider, an additional pressure is needed to reduce the pressure operating during lifting of the power lift. As a result of this, the control arrangement has an expensive construction and operates with relatively high pressure losses.